fivenightsat_fazbears_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy
Foxy is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's along with Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Appearance Foxy is a large animatronic fox with tattered crimson fur. Foxy has a hook in the right hand, and an eyepatch over his left eye, although it is mainly seen above his eye. Foxy also appears to have a slightly droopy eyelid. Foxy wears brown linen pants that appear shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his endoskeleton are exposed. His legs and right hand are completely bare, his chest is ripped, showing the endoskeleton beneath it, his stomach and arms are also ripped in some places. Foxy also appears to have a broken jaw, preventing him from properly closing his jaw. Foxy, out of all the animatronics, has the sharpest set of teeth. Also, to be noted, Foxy has several missing and golden teeth. His upper jaw is also specked with black dots, either known to be freckled or spots where his whiskers are missing. Behavior Foxy is initially in Pirate's Cove. Unlike the rest of the animatronics, Foxy's moves are complete set. Over the course of the night, the player must use the monitor periodically. The player must check Pirates Cove (Camera 1C) between a balance of checking too much and checking too little to prevent Foxy from becoming aggressive. Phases # Initially, Foxy is hidden behind the curtain in Pirates Cove. # Next, the curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view his face and upper half. # Now, He is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. # He will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "IT'S ME". Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger the sprinting animation. # He has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player must have either already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, he will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to him being behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, possibly making their night much more difficult. If the attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will pop into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. More info: *His early appearance in the third teaser for the second game looks exactly like his appearance from the previous game, besides the fact that his endoskeleton eyes are visible. *Foxy is the only animatronic that is stopped by only the Flashlight. The other animatronics, excluding The Puppet, it being distracted by the Music Box, are stopped by both the Freddy Mask and the light. *During the Night 3 phone call, Phone Guy claims that Foxy was always his favorite animatronic character. *In the Custom Night, Foxy is still moderately active even if his AI level is set to 0. *Foxy is perhaps the most active of the old animatronics as opposed to the first game. *While Foxy is standing in the main hall, an alarm can be heard at regular intervals. This can help warn the player of Foxy's arrival if they are looking at the Monitor. This also occurs with most other animatronics, one exception being Bonnie. *Foxy, along with the Puppet, are the only two animatronics that don't enter the player's office before attacking. *There is an extremely rare chance that the player can make it to 6AM just as Foxy is about to leap out and attack. *Foxy can also cause a jumpscare in his special Death Minigame. As soon as the player completes it, Foxy will lunge through the screen, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *Rarely, the player may see an image of an eyeless Foxy, similar to the eyeless Bonnie from the first game. *On night 6, Foxy seems to be able to randomly attack either without appearing or only appearing for very short amounts of time in the hall outside the office. *Foxy can attack even if an animatronic is inside The Office. =